A Special Occasion
by adessien
Summary: Alec thinks he's ready to take his relationship with Magnus to the next level. He decides their six month anniversary is the perfect time.
1. Chapter 1

A Special Occasion

By: Adessien

Summary: Alec and Magnus have been together for six month's and are ready to take the next step. Alec thinks there anniversary will be the perfect time. Will Alec have the nerve to go through with it? You bet!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare author of the Mortal instruments series. LEMONS WILL BE IN THIS STORY.

Reviews: First story, first time posting so please read and please review.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Isabelle's jaw dropped. Alec, her fashionably inapt, perpetual jean's wearing brother had on a black 3-piece designer suit.

"Is this invasion of the pod people?"

"What?" "The pee people?"

Isabelle laughed, "Never mind you're still my utterly clueless brother."

"If you were referring to some kind of pop culture reference you probably just learned it yourself... courtesy of Simon." Isabelle blushed, but recovered quickly,

"Lets not talk about significant others brother, on second thought lets. I'm assuming the GQ look is for Magnus; although you might want to put on a tie, button the vest, and slick the hair back to achieve the full effect."

Alec looked down at himself in dismay. "I look that bad?'

"No, no you look great; you just need to polish it off." Alec gave his sister a blank stare.

Isabelle sighed, "Come with me."

* * *

"Sit still, and stop fidgeting."

"I would if you'd let me see what your doing."

Isabelle let out a breath. "For the hundredth time I'll let you see when I'm finish."

She was running her fingers furiously through Alec's hair using some jelly substance she referred to as gel.

"Well, I wish you'd hurry," Alec grumbled under his breath. "It never takes me this long to do my hair."

"And that is why it usually resembles some sort of rats nest."

Alec decided it was best to let that comment slide. Instead he turned his attention to his outfit. It was Armini or Armani. Whatever, it set him back a pretty penny and Magnus had better appreciate it. Not that Alec didn't like the suit, it was nice. He'd went with black, surprise, but it fit and was tailored. The suit jacket had one button but the matching black vest had 3. Underneath he wore a crisp white collared shit, and Isabelle had swiped one of their father's black ties for Alec to put on. He had on plain black dress socks, and some simple black dress shoes. All in all he thought he looked pretty good.

"Ok, done." Isabelle announced snapping Alec of his appraisal.

"Have a look."

"Wow!"

"Yeah I know, I'm good. I should charge." Alec glanced sideways at his sister

"Now you sound like Magnus."

Isabelle laughed, "So what do you think?"

Alec gazed in the mirror. The black contrasted well with his pale skin and made his blue eyes pop. Alec knew how much Magnus loved his eyes. "They're my favorite" he'd purred on more than one occasion. Right now, they were a crystal blue resembling bottled glass and Alec was sure he was the only one that notice they were sparklingly with excitement. He was wrong. Isabelle looked over his shoulder in the mirror, "Care to tell me what the special occasion is." She asked with so much innocence that Alec was positive she knew what he was up to, or what he hoped to be up to.

"Not a chance," and with that Alec strolled out the room. It was time to head over to Magnus apartment. It was their six month anniversary and Alec had something special in mind for his warlock.


	2. Chapter 2

A Special Occasion

By: Adessien

Chapter Two

* * *

Somewhere between leaving the institute and hopping into the cab Alec had lost his confidence and nerve. He and Magnus had been dating for six months, and their hot and heavy make-out sessions were starting to leave them more frustrated than anything else. It was time to take things farther, but how much farther? Alec knew Magnus was ready to go all the way. He blushed, and ducked his head as he remembered back to one of their more recent encounters.

* * *

They were tangle together on the big pink couch in the den. The movie on the tv screen long forgotten. Magnus was nestled in between Alecs legs and Alec had his legs wrapped tight around Magnus waist. He was planting open mouth kisses on his neck, as Alec clutched at his back. He moaned low in his throat. Spurred on by Alec's reaction the warlock slipped his hands under the boys' shirt and began rubbing his stomach; letting one or two fingers slip into the waist ban of his boxers. Alec froze, but made no move to stop the hand that was now slipping farther into his pants. Magnus brought his mouth to the boy's ear and slowly sucked the lobe into his mouth. Alec arched his back, and ground his hips into the palm of Magnus hand as he cupped him. "Do you like that shadowhunter?" Alec shook his head yes as he whimpered.  
"Good." Magnus continued to lick and kiss Alec's ear as he undid the boys pants and slowly lowered the jeans and boxer's to mid thigh. Alec felt a little exposed with his pants down and his excitement clearly evident, but Magnus warm tongue was quickly licking away any inhibition's the boy had. He felt his hand wrapped around him and began to slowly move up and down. They'd touch each other before,but always through their clothing. This was new, and it felt amazing. Alec threw his arm's around his boyfriends neck, and trust his tongue into his mouth. Magnus moaned low in his throat as he sucked on Alecs' tongue. The kiss was turning.... cold

* * *

Alec's daydream had been abruptly cut off by a blast of winter air. The cab driver stood with the door open looking down at Alec like he was a weirdo. Alec looked past him at the familiar building where his boyfriend lived.  
"Um, how long have we been here?"  
" A couple of minutes." the cab driver replied. "I tried to get your attention when we first arrived, but you seem...um...occupied."Alec followed the drivers eyes and notice his hand was resting in between his legs. Absolutely mortified he jumped out the cab, slammed some bills into the mans hand, and ran into the building. Standing inside the foyer he leaned against the wall, and waited for the deep blush he knew he had to fade. He did not want to explain his embarrassment to Magnus. Before he started daydreaming he'd wondered if he was really ready to be with Magnus that way, but after the incident in the cab he knew it was time. He took a deep breath, and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first story so the chapters my be a little short, but I'll update quick. I'm thinking the whole story will probably only be 5 chapters. The next chapter is from Magnus point of view, then we'll have the anniversary celebration, and then you know what;) If anything changes I'll let you know. Ideas and reviews welcomed!I did go back and change some spelling and grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A Special Occasion

By: Adessien

Chapter Three

* * *

"Shit." That was the fourth time Magnus had burned himself. He was making dinner from scratch, and had come to the conclusion that cooking for ones' self was grossly overrated. It was so much easier, and less painful to just magic something up, but he wanted to show Alec that he was willing to take the time and effort to do anything as long as it was for him. Just thinking of his darling put a smile on his face. He knew he wanted the boy the moment he'd laid eyes on him at Chairman Meows' birthday party. He remembered those blue eyes looking at him with concern and compassion as he relayed the details of his childhood. The shadowhunter didn't know the half of it, but that was neither here nor there. The past was the past, and would hadn't killed him had most definitely made him stronger. However, he'd be lying if he said his parent's rejection hadn't affected him. He'd learned to keep a part of himself hidden from everyone. People only saw what he wanted them to see, but Alec was different. Magnus had never felt so strongly for someone in his nearly eight hundred years. He wanted Alec to see him, and could only hope the boy loved Magnus, as much as Magnus loved him. They'd started off rocky, to say the least. Alec refused to even acknowledge they had a relationship in the beginning, but after the events in Alicante everything had been perfect. Alec finally realized he wasn't really in love with Jace, and introduced him to his parents. They were now an open and loving couple. Alec no longer leaned away from his touches in public; he'd even started to initiate the contact himself. Everything was progressing nicely and Magnus planned to keep that progression going. The only thing missing was a little more intimacy. Ok, a lot more intimacy. Magnus wanted the boy in his bed so bad it sometimes affected his sleep. Not that Alec had never been in his bed, he just never stayed as long as Magnus wanted him to. He smiled to himself as he remembered back to one particular occasion.

* * *

He and Alec were laying in his bed facing each other. They'd been alternating between making out and talking. Magnus propped himself up on one elbow,

"So let me get this straight Simon is dating Isabelle and Maia?

"Apparently." answered Alec. Magnus shook his head.

"The same Maia that went couching tiger hidden werewolf on Luke's coach and almost attacked him?"

"That would be her." Magnus crinkled his forehead.

"I'll leave that one alone, but someone should tell your sister she's a very pretty girl and shouldn't lower herself to sharing rodents." Alec laughed.

"I thought you liked Simon?"

"Oh I do. He just needs to make a decision before someone gets hurt. As for the rodent comment, I m just messing with him. Simon's actually cute."

"Ow" Magnus rubbed his arm where Alec had just hit him.

"What was that for?"

"For saying Simon was cute." Magnus cocked an eyebrow.

"You jealous?"

"Maybe"

"Well maybe I like it," he trailed one finger slowly up Alec's arm. "Maybe it lets me know you care." Alec rolled his eyes.

"You know I care." Magnus trailed his finger back down Alec's arm and linked there fingers together.

"Care to show me how much?" Alec pulled his fingers out of Magnus's and replaced them in his hair. Staring intently into his eyes he drew the warlock in for a kiss. It was slow, sensual, and Magnus wanted more. He gripped the boys hips and slammed them into his own. Alec responded by grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging just enough to hurt good. Magnus tore his lips away from Alec's mouth and began trailing kisses down his jaw. He buried his face in Alec s neck and smelled....something burning.

* * *

"What the hell?" There was smoke billowing out of the oven. "Damn it damn it damn it." Magnus quickly grabbed a towel, yanked the oven door open and retrieved the now burnt rolls. He threw the whole batch, pan in all into the trash can. A wave of his hand had the windows open and huge fans assisting in funneling the smoke out of the loft. He looked on the stove top and was relieved to find everything else was fine. He'd made lobster tails, rice pilaf, and seasoned vegetables. They were having chocolate mousse for desert, and champagne to drink. A quick look at the clock confirmed what he already suspected; he didn't have enough time to make a new batch of rolls. Well, there's no harm in cheating a little bit. He waved his hand and a batch of buttered hot rolls appeared on the counter. With that taken care of he could go get dress. He'd picked out the perfect suit; it was blue with purple pinstripes. The shirt was the same color blue as the suit, but the vest and silk handkerchief that went in the breast packet were both purple. He choose to not wear a tie, instead he'd left the shirt open at the top an attempt to be somewhat casual. Even though this was a celebration of there six months together he was sure his love would be in his usual jeans and sweater. He could only hope the clothes fit, weren't faded, and were free of holes. He looked at the clock, it was 7:59. Alec was supposed to be here at eight and his shadowhunter was always on time. He looked in the mirror one last time to check his hair. It was down, the way Alec liked it. Just as he was thinking he should add a little glitter the lock on the door click; it was time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm trying to keep the spelling and grammar mistakes down. If you see something really off just let me know. I don't know what's up with this site, but it seems to eat words sometimes and my edits don't always save right. I do go back and read my stories after I post but I don't catch everything. Anyway, this chapter was longer. I'm proud of myself. The next chapter should be up in the next day or two.


	4. Chapter 4

A Special Occasion

Chapter Four

By: Adessien

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare author of The Mortal Instruments Series.

* * *

Alec had reached the top of the stairs and was now in front of the warlock's door. He raised his hand to knock and then immediately

put it down. What was he doing? He didn't need to knock he'd had a key to Magnus apartment practically the whole time they'd been

seeing each other. It must be the nerves trying to sneak back up on him. He shook them off, pulled the key out of his pants pocket

and opened the door. The first thing he notice was the cold. He looked across the loft and saw that all the windows were open and

there were 3 huge fans blowing. He quickly cross the room and shut the windows. He then turned his attention to the fans. He was

sure magic had put them there, but he also knew they had come from somewhere and could be manually shut off. He started

surveying the huge fans trying to find the on/off switch when suddenly they all disappeared. Alec had been in the warlocks presence

long enough to no longer be fazed by the instant disappearance or appearance of objects. He knew it was Magnus and turned to

greet him. He was standing by the coach looking his usual amazing self. Alec wouldn't dare wear the blue and purple pinstriped suit,

but on Magnus it looked great. His hair was down just like Alec liked it, and he'd left his shirt opened at the top exposing the smooth

golden skin of his neck and chest. Alec let out the breath he wasn t aware he'd been holding and just stared. He still wasn t quite

ready for the rush of emotion he always felt at the sight of Magnus. For whatever reason he felt it more tonight. He wasn't alone,

Magnus was looking at him with a look of wonder in his eyes. Neither said a word. They just stood and soaked each other in. Magnus

was first to break the silence.

"You look stunning. I mean it Alec, absolutely stunning."

Alec was speechless. It wasn't what Magnus had said it was how he'd said it. With so much passion and lust in his eyes that it sent

goose bumps down his spine. Alec swallowed and with a shaky breath replied,

"You too." Magnus could tell he'd unnerved the boy and immediately set out to clam him down. He cocked his head to the side and

said in a teasing voice said, "Well if I look so good why are you still standing way over there?"

Alec blushed and cross the distance between them. Magnus pulled him into his arms and looked down at him with a mischievous

gleam in his eyes.

"I hope you plan on kissing me soon because we can't start our night until you do."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"What if I don't want a kiss? What if I just want to stare at you all night?"

"Oh, darling I'm sure you'd prefer a kiss," and then Magnus mouth was on his pulling, tugging, and sucking mercifully. Magnus was

kissing him with an urgency he'd never shown before. Alec was quickly caught up in the frenzy and threw his arms around Magnus

neck. He buried his fingers in his hair and began tugging. Magnus responded by sliding his hands down Alecs' side and cupping his

behind. Alec groaned and tried to hitch one of his legs around Magnus waist. This is the moment Magnus realized the kiss had gotten

way out of control. He'd only been teasing, trying to loosen Alec up but once the shadowhunter was in his arms looking at him with

those electric blues eyes and full lips Magnus couldn't help himself. He thought the kiss would be playful and even a little chaste, but

there was nothing chaste about this kiss. This kiss was wild, sloppy, and passionate. It was the type of kiss that lead straight to the

bedroom, and Magnus wasn't ready for that just yet. It took all of his self control to push Alec away. Alec looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"Magnus fought to clalm his breathing.

"Nothing's wrong darling. I just thought we'd have dinner first, I went through great pains to prepare it. Alec raised one eyebrow,

"By great pains do you mean you actually picked up and paid for the takeout instead of magiking it here and not paying? Magnus

looked at him through narrow silted eyes.

"I'll have you know shadowhunter, that I made it myself."

"Made what yourself?"

"Dinner silly."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I am not joking. Now go sit your cute little butt down why I fixed our plates. Alec turned around to find a marble table with two

white leather chairs in the middle of the loft.

"Geez Magnus is fast," he muttered to himself. There was a banquet of roses in the middle of the table with matching

candlesticks on each side giving off a soft glow. As he lowered himself into one of the chairs he noted that Magnus had also pulled

the shades down on the windows and dimmed the lights. There was soft music playing in the background and a bottle of champagne

with two glasses had appeared on the table. Alec decided to pour the champagne while he wanted on Magnus. He didn t have to

wait long. Magnus came out of the kitchen carrying two plates a couple minutes later. He set one down infront of Alec. Alec looked

down at his plate and stared.

"Don't tell me you never had lobster before?" Alec looked a little embarrassed.

"To be honest I mostly eat pizza and chinese take out.

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. Go ahead, give it try." Alec looked down at his plate with apprehension. Isabelle always

wanted Alec to try her cooking and he usually ended up gagging. Ignoring his fear, he grabbed the fork and dug in. Magnus waited

patiently for Alec to taste the food; tentatively at first and them with enthusiasm.

"Wow, this is really good."

"Glad to hear it, you acted as if I given you a two headed snake at first."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"So when did you learn to cook? Magnus waved his fork in the air.

"Oh, I got bored in the 50's." Alec laughed.

"So after 60 years you decided to dusk off your apron?"

"I did not wear an apron. I wore a smock, and I did it for you."

"For me." Magnus shook he's head yes as he took a slip of champagne.

"Yes you." He reached across the table and grabbed Alec's hand.

"I magik a lot of things because I don t want to be bothered, but I wanted you to know that when it comes to you I'm never

bothered. I do things for you happily and willing regardless of time or effort. For you Alec, I'd do anything." Alec squeezed Magnus

hand.

"I really appreciate all the trouble you go through for me."

Magnus rub the back of Alec's hand with his thumb.

"I told you, it's no trouble." Alec leaned in and gave Magnus a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Thank you, I mean it." Magnus tapped Alec on the nose with his index finger and winked.

"So now you know I'd do anything for you; including nearly burning my finger tips off, and catching my apartment on fire." Alec blinked

"Well that would explain the windows being wide open and the huge fans."

"I burnt the first batch of rolls. These I...um, magiked up," Magnus added a little guilty.

"So you didn't cook everything?"

"Technically no, but that's only because I didn't have time to make another batch before you got here."

"It's ok, I forgive you." Alec teased.

"You better, and that's enough of me being in the hot seat. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Just how did Isabelle con you into wearing this lovely Armani suit?

"How did you know it was Armani?"

"I can spot a designer suit a mile away love, and you didn t answer my question. How did Isabelle get you into that suit you look so

delicious in?" Alec sat back in his chair and cross his arms.

"I'll have you know warlock, that Isabelle didn't con me into anything. I did this all by myself." It was Magnus turn to look dubious.

"Ok, she did help with the hair and get me the tie but everything else was all me."

"Well now I'm impressed. I was sure you'd show up in your usual dreadful attire."

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to see that twinkle in your eye that you get whenever you re delighted about something. I

wanted to make you happy."

"You always make me happy, but your right I am delighted to see you in a suit and flattered you'd go through the trouble for me."

"It's not that bad."

"Does that mean you'd been willing to let me take you on a little shopping excursion?"

"Absolutely not." Magnus laughed.

"I didn t think so." The song that had been playing in the background stopped, and a new one began. Magnus closed his eyes and

sighed.

"I love this song. It reminds me of you and me. "

"Then why don t you dance with me?" Magnus opened his eyes to find Alec standing over him with his hand held out. Magnus took

the outstretched hand,

"Why Alexander I thought you'd never ask." They moved to the middle of the floor and Alec put both arms around Magnus neck, while

Magnus rested his hands on Alecs waist.

"What s the name of this song?

"Heaven Knows by Squeeze." Alec nodded and listened to the lyrics.

_I don t care what the world as to say, you should know that I love you._

_ I love you, I love you today._

Magnus pulled Alec closer while they swayed to the music. Alec nuzzled into Magnus neck.

"Is there a particular time you need to be home?" Alec looked up at Magnus.

"I m not going home tonight." Magnus leaned down until there foreheads were touching and there lips were inches apart.

"I was hoping you d say that."

"Why?" Magnus response was quick and fierce.

"You know why."

"Say it Magnus. I want to here you say it."

"I want you." Without a word Alec pulled away and began to slowly take off his suit jacket, then his vest. Magnus watch with heavy

lidded eyes as Alec crossed the loft towards the bedroom. When he reached the door he let his shirt fall to the floor, and with one

last look over his shoulder went into the bedroom. Magnus shrugged out of his own jacket and followed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I would blame it on finals but the truth is I had a little writer's block. The first 3 chapters just flowed so easily I wasn't expected the fourth to be this hard. The dialog just wasn't flowing. I rewrote several parts of this multiple times, but I'm pretty happy with the end result. Hopefully next chapter goes smooth, but I doubt it. The closer I get to the "big moment" the harder it get's. I'll try to update soon. Within the next week. Thank's for all the reviews and story alerts I appreciate it. Let me know what you think! Review, Review, Review!

P.s. sorry if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm posting this at 5am so if I missed something let me know and I'll get to it later. Right now, I'm going to bed.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I thought I would have time to work on the last chapter before going on vactaion, but that was not the case. Anyway I'm back and happy to report that the last chapter is finally finished and will be posted sometime today. I've already uploaded it, I just need to spell check and edit. Hats off to anyone who writes a lemon because it's not that easy. There were times where I thought I went too far and other times where I didn't think I went far enough. I kept writing untill I got something I was happy with. Please review and let me know what you think. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and put me on there author alert list. I knew I had to finish this story for all of you. I adore malec so I'm sure i'll be posting another story about them in the future. Keep a look out!

thanks again,  
adessien xoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 5

A Special Occasion

By: Adessien

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare

* * *

Magnus walked into the room and immediately sucked in a breath. Alec was laying on the bed with nothing but his suit pants on. He'd propped himself up on his elbows and was looking at Magnus expectantly. Magnus couldn't remember being this nervous in his nearly eight hundred years. Of course he'd been with others, but this time would be different. He loved Alec like no other, and he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for him."Are you ok?" Alec asked timidly,"I mean is something wrong?"Magnus walked over and set down beside the shadowhunter."Everythings fine darling." He lifted his hand to brush a lock of hair out of the boy's eyes."I was just thinking about how much I love you." "I love you too Magnus, so much. I've been wanting to tell you something but I've been afraid." Magnus looked taken aback,"Alec you don't ever have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"I know, I just..."  
"What, what is it?" Alec took a deep breath and let the words tumble out.  
"That day in Alicante, before the battle when Clary was trying to convince everyone of what she could do,  
she made everyone see the person they loved most in the world, and I...I saw you."Magnus closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I always wondered if I was the one you saw. It was torture sometimes; not knowing. There were so many times I almost ask you, but like you I was afraid. Afraid that the answer would be someone else.I saw you too Alec." Magnus open his eyes and looked straight into Alec's,"I saw you too."  
"But what does that mean Magnus? I mean I'm not stupid I know that you've been with other people, but I've only been with you. I've only been in love with you. You are my first everything. What am I to you? Where do I fall in line?"

"There is no line Alec. There's only you. Your right I've been with other people,but none of them have affected me like this. I have cared for others, but never this deeply. This is different. It's like your apart of me." Magnus tugged on Alec's hand, "Come here." Alec got up so he could positioned himself in Magnus lap. He put his arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I need to tell you something too Alec, and I want you to here me when I say it. I want you to really here and understand what I'm saying to you."

"I will."

"Alexander Lightwood I love you heart and soul. You are the love of my existence. I'm almost 800 hundred years old, I've seen and been just about everywhere. I met and been with all types of people and out of everyone and everything you surpass them all. My heart completely and irrevocably belongs to you." Magnus had been looking at him the whole time he was speaking and Alec was shock to see the raw emotion and vulnerability in his eyes. He knew without a doubt he'd meant every word and that he'd only ever said these things to Alec. Magnus was letting his guard down. Alec knew what it meant for him to be this open and exposed. Magnus couldn't show or be this vulnerable with anyone because of who and what he was, but he was letting Alec in. A downworlder trusting a shadowhunter with his heart. Alec couldn't think of anything to say that would equal the depth and importance of Magnus revelation. He'd already given and trusted the warlock with his heart the only thing left for him to do was give himself. He moved off Magnus lap and stood in front of him. Looking him straight in the eye he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his feet. He then hooked his hands in the waist bane of his boxers and let them follow his pants to the floor before stepping out of both. He reached down and pulled Magnus to his feet, and wordlessly began undressing him. He started with with the buttons on his shirt working each one loose carefully and slowly. He bent his head to place a kiss on the smooth golden skin of his chest as he slowly lowered the shirt down and off. He let it drop to the floor. Magnus was in a trance. He stood there, eyes heavy lidded and full of lust as he watched Alec lightly scratch his fingernails down his chest. He watched as those long graceful fingers released his belt buckle. He notice that the boys hands shook a little as he unbuttoned his pants. Magnus began to worry that Alec's nervousness would cause him to stopped, but he needn't worry. Alec surprised him by capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. He gently sucked and pulled as he lowered the zipper on his pants. He let his hands slip around Magnus waist and then slip them further into his pants to cup his butt. Magnus let out a groan and then quickly brought his hands up and fisted them in Alecs hair. Alec gasped at the pain and pleasure and felt his feet leave then floor as Magnus practically threw both of them on the bed. He used his knee to push open Alec's legs before climbing in between them and grinding there lower bodies together. Alec threw his arms around Magnus neck and sighed loudly at the feel of Mangus tongue entering his mouth. There lips and tongues met in a furious battle as Magnus grabbed Alec's waist and forcefully rock into him. Alec thought he would cum simply from the fiction.  
"This isn't fair he managed to get out in between panting breaths. I'm naked and your still half dress." Magnus slowed down his rhythm and brought his mouth to Alecs ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and gave it a nip before letting go and replying, " I thought that you were doing that." He then raised himself up on his arms and waited for Alec to finished what he started. Waisting no time Alec yanked Magnus pants boxers and all down past his knees. Magnus let his legs and feet do the rest of the job as he kicked out of his clothing. He then positioned himself on top of Alec and began placing wet open mouth kisses all over his chest. He let his tongue trace one pink nipple before sucking the whole bud into his mouth. Alec arched his back off the bed and moaned loudly. Magnus shifted his attention to the the other nipple alternating between licking and sucking. With one of Alecs nipples firmly in his mouth he dragged his hand down the boys body and wrapped it around his dick. Alec gasped. Encourage by his reaction Magnus began moving his hand up and down as he continued kissing and licking his way down Alecs body. He sucked and nipped at Alec's hipbone then continued kissing a path to the inside of the boys thigh where he sucked hard.  
"Please, Magnus. Please." Magnus had no desire to tease his shadowhunter. He lowered his head and slowly took Alec's dick into his mouth. He used to his lips and tongue to suck and message. Alec eyes rolled in the back of his head. He fisted the sheets as his lower body lifted off the bed by it's own accord. Magnus grabbed his hips to keep him in place. He was know moaning loudly and uncontrollably. Magnus knew he was close, and picked up his pace.

"Ahhh..." He held onto Alec while he released. Laying his check on his stomach he waited for the spasms to finish racking Alec's wasn't long before Alec was pulling Magnus up the length of his body and kissing him. They were soon lost in the simple pleasure of kissing each other naked.  
"That was amazing," Alec managed in between kisses.  
Magnus chuckled. "Darling were just getting started." He dragged his fingers through Alecs hair and fixed him with a serious gaze.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Alec returned Mangus stern gazed with one of his own before replying, "With my life." Magnus nodded.  
"It's going to hurt a little at first, but I promise I'll make it feel good. Just close your eyes and relax." Alec closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillows. He felt Magnus hand slowly going up his thigh. He felt him grab and message his butt cheek and then he was entering him. Alec let out a cry of pain.

"Shh baby, just give it a minute." Magnus softly crooned in his ear. He could feel Magnus sliding in and out of pain began to slowly reside and was replaced by pure pleasure. Alec let his body relax and started to enjoy the feeling coursing through his felt the tension leave Alec's body and responded by picking up his pace. He hit some secret place inside him and then stars were exploded behind Alecs eyes. It felt so good Alec wrapped his legs tight around Magnus waist and began bucking his hips wildly. Magnus matched Alec thrust for thrust.

"That's it baby, just like that," Magnus panted into Alecs' ear.  
"Uhmm," alec moaned," it feels so good." Magnus thrust harder.  
"Oh, fuck yes." Magnus was licking and sucking Alec's ear as he plowed into him.  
"Is that good baby?"

"Yes, don't stop."Alec dug his fingernails into Magnus back and rocked in time with him. Magnus buried his face in Alec's neck and moaned low in his throat. He began kissing and sucking on the boys neck as he slammed in and out of him.  
"Damn it Alec, you feel so good. I cant hold it any longer."Alec could feel Magnus whole body spasm as he came. It triggered Alec's own eruption and soon they were both cumming. They held on tight and waited for the body spasms to reside. After a time magnus slid off Alec's body and pulled him close to his side. Alec laid his head in the crook of Magnus neck and just listened to him breath. Magnus looked down at him, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm perfect." Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head.  
"Yes you are."  
They difted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

That's all folks. I hope you like it, but if you didn't I did my best. Thanks again for all the reviews, and subscriptions. Let me know what you think of this last chapter. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
